


Twist Of Fate

by SerenitySparrow



Category: The A-Team (2010)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Pegging, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenitySparrow/pseuds/SerenitySparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Face is sent out on an ordinary mission to seduce a very un-ordinary mark. She turns the tables on him and Face gets bested for the first time by a woman. When he discovers later that Hannibal has hired the very same mark to join their team, he must learn not only to ignore his anger and embarrassment for having been bested so easily, but to ignore the attraction that had led to his embarrassment in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I've set upon another A-Team fanfic. Don't know what it is, really, about this fandom that lures me like no other, but I can't say I don't enjoying coming up with new ideas and new characters. This will be a multi-chaptered story and I will post up chapters as fast as I can (so long as I remember). 
> 
> The idea for this story came to me randomly as I was listening to Olivia Newton John's song "Twist Of Fate" for the movie Two of A Kind.
> 
> WARNINGS: This story will contain very graphic sexual content, including pegging, which starts pretty much right at the beginning of the story and will eventually also contain violence, though I don't know as of right now how graphic that will be. More warnings will come as they story progresses, if needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired to write this story one day when listening to the song "Twist Of Fate" by Olivia-Newton John.

Leaning forward over the bar, Face gently ran his fingers over the soft skin of his current mark. She was a beautiful woman -- most of them were, but that was beside the point here -- with light chestnut-colored hair; alabaster skin so soft and inviting it was all he could do to restrain himself from leaning in to her before it was time; eyes that looked cerulean blue in one light and silver in another; small, upturned nose that wrinkled in just the cutest way possible; and full, pouty red lips that were begging Face to kiss them until they were swollen. Even if Face hadn’t had to come out here on a job to seduce her and steal some information she had locked away in a safe in her apartment, he’d definitely be taking this woman to bed tonight, one way or another.

**********

Kya couldn’t help the genuine shiver that wracked her body as Face trailed his fingers along her inner wrist, sending jolts of pleasure shooting down into her groin. She had to remember that she was here on a job; she wasn’t here to start any sort of relationship. Especially not with the man she was playing, the man who thought he was playing her when in reality she was playing him. Or... Well, they were playing each other. She didn’t care about the information he’d be stealing from her later that night when he thought she’d be sleeping because she had every intention of getting something from him after she was done tiring him out in bed. And, man, was she going to tire him out. This poor guy, sex god though he might be -- she did know who he was and the rumors of his reputation -- had no idea what he was in for. 

**********

“You want to get out of here?” Face asked Kya as he slid his right hand up her left arm, his fingertips tracing the skin ever-so-lightly. Desire burned bright in her eyes and it wasn’t born of alcohol. Face knew true lust when he saw it and he saw it often, from both men and women. 

“Where are you planning on taking me?” Kya shot back, her voice husky with innuendo as she twisted her entire body to face his.

Face’s eyes gleamed and his cock began to leak at the double-entendre of her words. “Where would you like me to take you?” His right hand slipped just beneath the thin strap of the black and white checkered dress she wore and he grinned at the shudder that shook her.

“I’m open to anything, anywhere.”

‘Good god,’ Face thought to himself as he straightened up from the bar to move in towards her. ‘I really only get one night with this woman? Totally not fucking fair,’ he thought just before his lips descended on hers with an aggression that surprised even himself. 

*********

Kya couldn’t deny her deep-ceded attraction to this man as she threw her arms around his shoulders and returned his aggressive kiss with an aggression of her own, her tongue forcefully pushing past his as it tried to invade her mouth. He growled low and deep into her mouth, his hands flying down to grip the small of her back just above her ass. He was trying to keep this semi-decent, the cad! Yes, they were in public, but Kya hadn’t felt lust this powerful in well over... She’d never felt lust this powerful! And she refused to be denied the feeling of his hands on her body at any time, even in a public venue. If she had to initiate it herself, then so be it.  

Kya ran the tip of her tongue over Face’s plump bottom lip, scraping briefly over the stubble on his chin, before she wrapped her lips around his tongue and sucked it into her mouth. She swallowed his groan of pleasure and trailed her left hand down the side of his athletically muscular body. She grinned against his mouth as she gripped his right buttock and squeezed, unafraid of what the people around them would think of her brazenness. 

Face, no dummy when it came to the fairer sex, immediately took the hint and dropped his hands to her own ass, hauling her forcefully up against him and rubbing her pelvis against the throbbing erection bulging beneath the denim of his jeans. She moaned into his mouth and confidently trailed her left hand up and then into the back of his pants to knead the bare flesh of his ass as he had opted to go commando that day. 

A gruff clearing of a throat broke the two apart before Face could start childishly groping her breasts in public. They turned as one, panting heavily, to face the bartender, who was not-so-subtly sliding their tabs forward in an effort to get them out of the bar.

When Kya reached for her tab, Face lightly slapped her on the wrist. “I’ve got it,” he told her in a husky voice, struggling to keep from wiggling around uncomfortably as his cock ached throbbingly. He jerked in surprise as he signed his name to the receipt when Kya’s hand slid up and down his erection, cupping roughly when he released an almost inaudible groan of delight. 

Face forcefully slammed down the pen he’d been using, grabbed the slender delicate hand that was rubbing rather eagerly at his cock, and dragged Kya out of the bar as quickly as his legs could move.

Kya laughed as Face pulled her along the parking lot behind him to his rented SUV at the other end of the lot. “Eager, are we?” she asked in amusement, belying the own raging excitement coursing through her body.

Face ignored her statement until they reached the car and then he slammed her roughly against the back door behind the driver’s side, hands braced on both sides of her head as he breathed heavily down at her. “Look at you,” he rasped, eyes traveling the length of her body. “Of course I’m eager to fuck that tight little body of yours.”

Kya bit down on her bottom lip as her body slickened itself at his lewd words. No job had ever been this fun and she doubted she’d ever get another one like it again. “Then what are we still doing staring at each other in the fucking parking lot?” she shot back, leaning forward to trail her tongue slowly over his bobbing Adam’s apple.

Face groaned, gripped a handful of her hair roughly, and yanked her head back to jam his tongue down that sweet throat of hers. She moaned and gyrated her voluptuous hips against his pelvis insistently, enjoying the feel of his erection stabbing between her inner thighs and into her aching pussy. 

He pulled back as quickly as he’d leaned in and reached into his right front pocket to pull the key to the car out. “Get in,” he ordered her gruffly.

Kya smirked, her clit throbbing at the order in his tone, and she practically jogged around the back of the car to get to the passenger seat. Nothing turned her on more than being dominated, especially by a man with Face’s looks and Face’s sexual experience. 

“Eager, are we?” Face asked in amusement as he started up the car and reversed out of the parking lot. 

Kya laughed, genuinely pleased with the man. “I know you know that I am. You probably fuck yourself as often as possible while staring at yourself in the mirror, so you can guess how much I want to fuck that hard muscular body of yours.”

The look Face sent her after those words left her lips was nothing but pure animal lust and she trembled beneath that intense gaze. 

Once they were out on the road, Kya couldn’t keep her lust to herself. Any other man, any other situation, she’d be dreading the night to come. But not with Face. No. She was anxious to start the night right away. And so she was going to. 

Eyes blazing wildly, Kya stretched her body over the console of the car, pressing her lips to the pulse point beneath Face’s ear as her right hand fell on his erection and squeezed. Face whimpered, his grip on the steering wheel tightening considerably. Kya smirked at this and made quick work of undoing his pants and lowering the zipper. His hardened cock fell out into her hands almost immediately.

Kya smirked once more as her right hand wrapped around his thick girth and squeezed. “No underwear? You are a kinky boy.”

“You think that’s kinky? Boy, are you in for a wild surprise.”

Laughing, Kya lowered her head to his crotch and lightly ran the tip of her tongue over the swollen head of Face’s cock. Face emitted a low-pitched growl, somehow managing to keep his hips from jerking up into her mouth and his grip tight on the wheel. Hearing this, Kya traced her tongue around the head teasingly as she ran the fingers of her left hand slowly up and down his shaft. When he groaned again, Kya wrapped her lips fully around his cock head and drew him in, her tongue flicking at the wet slit at the top. 

“Fuck, woman!” Face yelped, jerking the car slightly to the left as the blunt tip of her nails gently scraped the sensitive skin of his scrotum. 

“What, you’ve never had anyone perform fellatio on you while you’re driving?” Kya asked without even removing her mouth from him; the vibrations over his flesh made him shudder.

“I have,” Face grunted in response as he drifted back into the lane he’d been driving in before. “But they didn’t have half the skill you do, so if you’re not careful, we may die tonight.”

Kya laughed and continued her ministrations, sliding down on him until well over half his length filled her mouth. She swirled her tongue along the steely length, tracing the pulsing veins with the underside of her tongue. Having such an impressive cock filling her mouth was such an unbelievable turn-on that Kya couldn’t help the almost silent moan that left her own mouth as she wrapped her lips fully around him and began to suck. 

“Fuck, baby, how’d you get so damn good at this?” Face murmured rhetorically, his right hand falling from the steering wheel to comb through her messy chestnut locks. 

Kya smirked against him and rolled his balls around in her hand, delighting in the fact that his body tensed up as she did so.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Face cried, feeling his body tightening in preparation for release. “Oh, I’m not going to last.”

Kya briefly pulled her mouth from his cock to whisper in a tone so husky and seductive it alone nearly made Face come. “Do it; I want you to come in my mouth. I want to swallow it all down and feel it in the back of my throat.”

Face whimpered at her dirty words, one hand still gripping the steering wheel firmly and the other now tightly gripping her hair between his fingers, and he bucked his hips just the slightest bit as Kya’s warm mouth engulfed his cock once more. His thighs were quivering violently as his balls drew tight and he pumped up into Kya’s mouth as he shot jets of semen down her talented and gorgeous mouth. 

Kya pulled away from Face’s now soft cock once he’d settled back down in the seat, noticing that he was barely able to pull the car over to the nearby hotel and park the car. 

Face slammed the car into park and forcefully jerked Kya over the console to slam his lips over hers. She squeaked into his mouth, allowing him to slip his tongue past her swollen lips. He tasted himself strongly on her tongue and it drove him crazy, his cock already starting to arise once more with renewed arousal. 

Pulling back, Face pressed his forehead to hers as he took a moment to catch his breath. “I think you should take over the driving,” he said, caressing the apple of her cheek almost tenderly. “And let’s head to your place.”

“Okay.” Kya leaned forward and stole another soul-shattering kiss from Face before she leapt out of the car and headed around to the driver’s side. Face scooted over into the passenger’s seat inside the car, just settling his feet onto the floor mat when Kya crawled in and shut the door behind her. 

Face was impressed at the speed and eagerness with which Kya sped out of the hotel parking lot, tires squealing behind them. He didn’t say a word, however, except when she nearly ran them off the road in her haste as she jerked the car around a sharp corner that led to a fancy apartment complex.

“Don’t complain,” Kya muttered as she pulled the SUV into an empty space near the entrance of the building. “You weren’t exactly a careful driver yourself, pretty boy.”

Face growled and, as soon as she’d pulled the key out of the ignition, forcefully yanked Kya forward and smashed his lips down onto hers. Her plump lips, sweet as cherries, parted obediently beneath his. He groaned as her tongue wrapped around his, her right hand coming up to curl around the nape of his neck, the nails of her fingers raking roughly over the sensitive flesh. 

Kya pulled away abruptly. “Let’s get our asses upstairs.”

Face grinned ferally as Kya leapt out of the car and he quickly followed, locking the car behind him before he chased her into the building, coming to a stop behind her at the elevators. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and pressed soft kisses to the nape of her neck as he brought his hands up to fondle her full heaving breasts. 

“Fuck, I can’t wait to see you naked,” he whispered into her ear, biting down gently on the lobe when her breath hitched in the back of her throat.

“If you can’t already tell, the feeling is pretty damn mutual,” she replied as the elevator doors dinged open. She practically fell into the open elevator, Face directly behind her. She turned to press the button for the fourth floor and soon found herself slammed back against the reflective wall surface of the elevator. She laughed as Face’s hands fell to her hips, gripping possessively, and ran her own hands up through his thick caramel-colored hair. 

“Careful,” Face whispered warningly as he nipped at her bottom lip with his teeth. “It took me two hours to get my hair just the way I like it.”

Kya quirked her brow. “Really? That’s such a feminine trait.” She deliberately yanked hard on his hair, making him groan in pleasure.

“Trust me, baby, there is nothing feminine about me,” he murmured huskily.

“Oh, I know. I discovered that in the car, remember?” She pulled his head down to hers, which had been less than an inch away, and swiped her tongue over his lower lip. Before things could get too heated, however, the elevator doors dinged again and opened up on the fourth floor.

Grinning at the frown of disappointment that marred Face’s namesake, Kya linked the fingers of her left hand through the fingers of his right and led him out into the long white corridor. He trailed along behind her, caressing the skin of her hand with his thumb as he took in her form, head to toe, repeatedly. He was only going to have this one night, after all. He wanted to remember every single detail about this woman and the time they were going to spend together. 

Kya released his hand when they reached the door of her apartment, reaching into her clutch purse to grab up her silver key. She was fully aware of the close proximity of the man behind her as she slid the key into its rightful lock and twisted. She pushed the door open and walked inside, standing off to the side as Face slowly made his way in and glanced around. 

Face didn’t have much time to really take in his surroundings before he was being pushed against the foyer wall and kissed to the point of his brain melting into goo. Her hands were pushing his shirt up his chest, exposing the bottom of his toned abdomen. Her fingers trailed over his six-pack and lingered, tracing every contour of ripped flesh they discovered. 

Face’s hands flew up into her hair, snaring the strands around his own fingers as he tilted her head to the side and took control of the kiss. His tongue explored her mouth with finesse, sliding over hers and sending even heavier lust than what he’d been feeling before -- how could that have even been possible?! -- singeing through his blood. His cock throbbed, aching to be released from its heavy denim prison, but he couldn’t seem to tear his mouth from hers. Not at this moment anyway.

Kya practically had to rip herself out of Face’s strong hold to get his shirt off of him, eyes dilating until the only blue Face could see was the small ring around the dark black pupils. Her gaze was trailing over his now bare chest and he couldn’t help puffing it out a little in egotistical pride. 

Rolling her eyes, Kya pressed him further against the wall and pressed her lips to the pulse point of his throat, sucking enthusiastically on the tasty skin she found there. Face grunted pleasurably; his hands stroked gently along her smooth arms before he abruptly spun around and slammed the surprised woman against the wall he’d just been leaning against. He quickly pinned her hands above her head as he trailed his lips down the column of her throat and then along the smooth curves of her breasts. 

Kya bit down on her bottom lip and wiggled her hips against his, moaning softly when he pressed forward in reaction to rub his clothed erection against her. Her breasts strained almost painfully against the fabric of her bra and dress and she ordered Face in a breathless voice to remove it. He was only too glad to oblige, almost ripping it all in half in his haste to get to her bare skin. 

“Easy, tiger,” Kya murmured with a laugh, gently stroking her fingers through his now disheveled hair. 

Face growled in response and lowered his head to take a pert pink nipple into his mouth as her bra slipped from his fingertips to fall soundlessly to the tiled floor. Her back arched and she mewled pleasurably, especially when his tongue flicked over the tight tip, teeth scraping over the sensitive bud. Her other breast was covered by his large palm, pulling and tweaking the nipple as she brought her legs up around his waist to undulate against him, ready to implode.

Face grunted against the breast in his mouth and quickly switched over to the other one while that hand slid down the side of her body to briefly cup her ass. He squeezed the firm flesh through the bottom of her dress and then slid his fingers along the very hem of the bottom of the dress. He efficiently and quickly slipped her dress up past her ass, fingers gently sliding over the soft flesh of the rounded globes. 

Before Face could do more than that, Kya expertly managed to shimmy her way out of the rest of the dress, feeling the soft fabric sliding over her smooth flesh as Face used both hands to ease it up her body even faster. It took him about a minute to tug it over her head, but he finally succeeded and tossed it heedlessly behind him. 

Face mumbled something that sounded like “so fucking sexy” into Kya’s breast, the fingers of his left hand drifting along the bottom of her stomach and then further down until he was gently caressing her through the thin lace of her panties. 

Kya whimpered and pushed down against his hand, silently pleading for more. She felt him smirk against the full mound of her breast just before he pushed the crotch portion of her thong to the side to smooth his fingers over her aching, dripping core. 

“Fuck, you’re wet,” Face mumbled around a mouthful of her sweet breast.

“And you’re surprised?”

“Not in the least.”

“Cocky idiot.”

Face laughed as he dipped the tips of his first two fingers into her dripping core, relishing the sounds of her soft moans as her inner muscles clenched down against the slight intrusion. His mouth was wrapped around her nipple once more as he pushed his fingers all the way in up to the knuckle. He nipped lightly at the tight peak between his lips, growling as his fingers became saturated with her body’s nectar. 

“Fuck,” Face groaned against her skin as she began to writhe and impale herself on his fingers. “You’re so tight. So fucking tight.”

Kya laughed breathlessly. “I practice my kegels every day for a man just like you.”

Once more, Face nipped at the underside of her breast. “And I am ever so fucking grateful.” He curved his fingers and delighted in the way her back arched away from the wall, her eyes fluttering, her nails digging into the white paint of the wall behind her head as she cried out through her orgasm, inner muscles contracting around his fingers and sucking them in deeper as she continued to grind down against them.

Face removed his fingers and stuck them into his mouth to suck her taste from them, groaning in delight that she was as sweet as she looked. 

“Fuck me,” Kya ordered him in a breathless voice, hands leaving the wall to glide down to his pants. She began undoing them as quickly as she could, but as her legs were still wrapped around his waist, she wasn’t able to do it very efficiently. “Fuck me now and fuck me hard.”

“You kiss your mother with that mouth?” Face asked in amusement as he slapped her hands away to pull his erection out himself. At the same time, Kya unwrapped one leg from around his waist to remove her thong and then the other before she kicked it across the apartment, watching it land on the very corner of the coffee table before slinking down to the carpeted floor. 

“No. I suck strange, sexy men’s cocks with this mouth,” she replied snarkily, eyes flashing with devious amusement.

Face groaned at the response and slammed her back against the wall even as he effortlessly managed to extract his leather wallet from his back pocket and pulled out an extra-large lubricated condom, though with the way Kya’s body was responding to his, they really didn’t need the extra lubrication at all. Still, it never hurt and it was all he had.

“Extra-large?” Kya questioned with a slight laugh in her voice. “Really?”

Face scowled and gently yet firmly slammed her against the wall again. “Even these barely fit me,” he replied, smile brightening up the dimples in his cheeks. He rolled on the condom with ease, parted her thighs with one of his own, and pressed forward. 

They groaned in unison as he slowly penetrated her inner folds, which clamped down around his hardness as he pushed in deeper and deeper until he could push no more. Panting, Face began to withdraw, enjoying the clutching protestation of her muscles from both instinctive reaction and the fact that the woman herself didn’t want him to pull out. He smirked at her, hands clamping down around her hips as he began to pound her into the wall, not bothering with gentleness as this was purely about fucking and getting off; nothing more.

“More,” Kya rasped out, purposely squeezing her muscles tightly around the invasive thrusts of Face’s cock, making it a bit more difficult for him to maintain the speedy pace he had set. She nearly leapt out of her skin in pleasure when the very tip of his hard cock brushed an intensely sensitive spot inside her, sending her careening into an orgasm of apocalyptic proportions.

“Fuck, it feels good when you do that,” Face grunted into her neck. He sank his teeth into her pulse point and felt her shudder immediately, literally coming apart as her legs tightened even further around his hips, her soft spongy flesh pulsating warmly around him. 

Face dug his nails into her hips as he began to move with the speed of a jackrabbit, constantly hitting that same spot in Kya’s pussy over and over again.

“And it... Shit!” Kya was crying with pleasure as she clutched at Face’s shoulders, body trembling violently. “It feels fucking amazing when you do that.”

“I aim to please, baby.” 

Feeling his balls tightening, his cock expanding with sudden pressure, Face shifted his left hand to the side and vigorously rubbed at her clit until she was coming so hard he couldn’t understand a damn word that left her mouth. 

Satisfied, Face pulled all the way back until just the very tip of his cock remained and then violently slammed back into her convulsing pussy to explode into the condom he wore. He cursed a blue streak as his body was wracked with the force of his own orgasm, his entire body shuddering and throbbing against hers as he pressed his face into her neck, eyes tearing up with the carnal intensity of it all. 

They rested against the wall that way for about four minutes, both panting heavily as they slowly drifted back down to earth from the high their soul-shattering orgasms had lifted them to. Face gently brushed some damp hair from her forehead, kissed her briefly on the lips, and then lowered her slowly down to the floor.

“I hope you don’t think I’m done with you yet,” Kya muttered, folding her arms over her chest as she allowed her eyes to rake over his gorgeously toned and tan upper body. She licked her lips in anticipation as her pussy began to throb anew. “Remove your pants and then follow me.”

Face stared after her, mouth slightly agape, as she strolled away from him, his eyes glued to her naked backside as she swayed enticingly from side to side. His cock was already rising for yet the third time that night. Now, he’d always known he had unbelievably amazing stamina and recovery time, but this was just... it had never happened this fast before. 

Grinning, Face shed his pants as quickly as he could, glad Kya wasn’t in the room to witness his fumbling around like a clumsy buffoon as he stumbled into the wall while he kicked his legs out of his pants with the grace of a newborn foal. He cursed once he finally managed to slip out of the annoying clothing -- that had been rather stubborn in being removed from his body -- and quickly made his way through the apartment until he finally found Kya sitting on her knees on a queen-sized bed in the bedroom. He silently took note of the fact that the sheets and comforter were of a zebra-colored pattern, clashing with her personality. But then again he didn’t know her very well and he had no intention of getting to know her. What did he care if there were a few inconsistencies in her apartment?

“What the hell took you so long?” she demanded, pouting in such a way that Face’s half-hard cock rose to full attention. “I was beginning to think you only had the stamina for one round and, really, I was expecting more from you.”

Growling, Face tackled Kya onto the bed, pushing her thighs far apart so he could settle himself between them, and then he forcefully began to rut against her. “I have the fucking stamina to go all night and well into the morning.” He leaned forward and nuzzled his nose against hers. “Don’t test me.”

Kya smirked up at him and lightly trailed her fingernails along his biceps, pausing on his right to stroke over the large black Ranger tattoo. “So, you’re an Army man, huh? That’s pretty fucking sexy.”

Face chuckled and kissed his way from one side of her jaw to the other. “Yeah, so I’ve been told.”

“I just bet you have.” Tightening the grip her thighs had around his hips, Kya forcefully spun them over so that Face was now lying below her, completely taken off-guard. 

“Now that,” Face mumbled as his hands came up to rest lightly on her hips, “was fucking sexy.”

Kya grinned, full red lips pulled back, revealing a slight dimple in her left cheek, and traced her hands down along his pectorals and over his ribs and abdomen until she was gripping him firmly in hand. Her eyes darkened at Face’s guttural groan, his back arching when she wrapped her fist around the base of his cock and ever-so-slowly stroked it up the length of his shaft, nails softly scraping the sensitive skin as she went, making the drawn-out pleasure that much more intense. When she reached the head of his cock, she pressed down on the slightly leaking tip with her thumb, rubbing it across the swollen head in circular motions.

“Fuck,” Face rasped, surprised at how ready he was to just give up and come again with little effort on her part. This woman was driving him to the brink of insanity. In a wonderfully erotic way. 

“That’s the idea, cowboy.” Kya leaned down and swiped her tongue across his bottom lip, pulling back when he tried to capture it and bring it into his mouth. She removed her hand from his cock and he whined in protest, making her laugh. “Patience, baby; you’ve already come hard twice tonight. I don’t want you to be too worn out before we get to the really good stuff.”

Face quirked his eyebrow at that, wondering what the fuck could be better than what they’d already done. 

Kya leaned forward, crushing her breasts against his chest, and roughly tangled the fingers of her left hand into his hair and yanked back, hard. Face bellowed loudly, thighs quivering with pleasure as he instinctively bucked up into her, feeling the wetness between her legs sliding down to coat his shaft. “You talk a good game, but how good are you with your mouth when it’s not being used to talk smoothly to the women you’re trying to pick up?”

Face smirked up at her. “Who says I have to try with any of the women I approach? Look at me, baby. You didn’t turn me down.”

Kya returned his smug smile with one of her own and the sight was more arousing than Face would have ever guessed. “No, I didn’t, did I?” She scooted up his body, deliberately teasing him by briefly sliding her wet pussy over his throbbing cock head, and sat up to straddle his chest, only mere inches from his face. 

Face’s eyes dilated darkly as they trailed down her perfect body, from her flushed red cheeks to her heaving breasts with ripe beady nipples to her reddened pussy, swollen and throbbing and just begging to be tasted. He licked his lips eagerly and slid his palms up her smooth pale thighs, gripping them tightly as he hauled her forward until she was hovering just above him. He grinned wickedly up at her, delighting in the way she flushed modestly -- so the girl 'could' get self-conscious sometimes -- and promptly leaned forward to slide his tongue excruciatingly slowly up her slit, bottom to top.

Kya shuddered above him, the muscles hidden beneath the skin of her thighs clenching almost painfully as new waves of sensation bombarded her already highly sensitive neurons. 

Face repeated the action, though he changed directions as he trailed the tip of his tongue from her throbbing clit to the bottom of her pussy and all the way up again. She trembled, the one hand still ensnared in his thick messy hair pulling and tugging roughly as she forcefully rolled her hips forward. Face groaned at this, thinking of the way she’d be rolling her hips over his cock later, and swiped his tongue once more over her clit. This time he left it there, stroking over the small sensitive bundle of nerves as his hands fell upon her ass and squeezed, pulling her ever closer to him.

Kya whimpered as Face increased the pressure against her clit and she ground down against his face, shuddering as goosebumps popped out on her skin from the pleasure. “More,” she ordered him in a raspy voice, pressing herself down demandingly on his face, near to the point of suffocating him.

Face didn’t mind; if he had to die during an extraction mission, he couldn’t think of a better fucking way to go. And never one to disobey a direct order -- made an excellent second-in-command -- Face squeezed her ass to pull her even closer. He trailed his tongue down over her trembling slit, savoring the flavor of her secretions on his tongue, and pressed it to her opening. He rimmed her entrance teasingly, feeling her body shudder from head to toe. He grinned against her and dipped just the tip into her opening, wondering how she would react to this intimate probing.

Kya moaned loudly and pushed down against that talented appendage, trying to bring him in further. Face willingly obliged, bringing his hands around to spread her legs a bit wider, and pushed his tongue as far into her tight, welcoming canal as he could. She choked above him, nearly swallowing her own tongue, as he began to explore her with ease and expertise, knowing all the right ways to twirl his tongue around and bring her the ultimate pleasure. 

“You like that, baby?” Face asked, his voice vibrating over her swollen clit, making her shudder violently.

“If you can’t tell, then you really are a naive dolt,” she shot back, voice barely coherent with all the sensations traveling through her body.

Face chuckled against her and resumed his ministrations delving into her pussy, lingering now and then over her clit and sucking lightly. By the time she came on his tongue, her entire body wracked with tremor after tremor, Face’s cock was about ready to burst from eating her out alone. He’d had no idea when he started out that night that the sex he’d be having 'for the good of his team' would be this mind-blowing, this extreme.

Kya fell off to the side of Face and collapsed onto her stomach, barely aware of Face struggling to sit up as he wiped the remains of her orgasm from his lips with his tongue. She moaned softly when his hard body pressed down against her back, pushing her into the mattress forcefully. He lay gentle kisses to the nape of her neck and all along her spinal column, rutting his hips against the mattress as he gently bit down into her sensitive pale flesh.

“Don’t fall asleep on me,” Face murmured with a chuckle, hands roaming down the sides of her smooth body. “I expect more from you.” He echoed her words from earlier and that instantly snapped her out of the slight doze she’d fallen into. What would one expect after such an intense, ground-shaking orgasm?

“I just needed a minute for recuperation,” Kya shot back, grinning into the mattress beneath her face. She tilted her ass up beneath him and wiggled her hips. “I’m all rested up now, so hurry up and fuck me. If you have the energy.”

Growling, Face leaned up, gripped her hips, and slammed his cock into the warm, tight heat of her pussy. They groaned in unison, their grunts and the slap of their flesh growing louder and louder in the silence of the room the faster Face moved. His nails dug into her flesh, leaving half-moon marks in their place, and she clawed maniacally at the sheets beneath her as she clenched down around his hard shaft as she came, belting out something that Face couldn’t decipher. 

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Face groaned, wrapping a clump of her hair around his left fist as he forcefully slammed her facedown into the mattress, slightly changing the angle of their position. She screamed loudly, though it was muffled by the comforter, and began to push back against his thrusting hips. 

“Right there,” she moaned, wiggling her hips to get him to hit that spot inside her again that nearly made her break down in tears the pleasure it created was so intense. Her hands balled into fists when Face roughly slammed into her from behind, striking her G-spot perfectly. She cursed heavily as she throbbed and convulsed against him, bright spots of light flashing behind her now closed eyelids, barely aware of the fact that he was pulling out of her to spill his own release onto the small of her back.

They both panted heavily as they rolled onto their backs, Kya not caring about squishing Face’s jizz all over the comforter and her back. They remained quiet as they stared up at the ceiling, both needing to catch their breath before they even considered going at it again.

Breathing somewhat normally again, Kya turned to Face, who looked positively, sinfully beautiful beneath the dim lights of the room. “How kinky are you? Really?” she asked, voice hesitant and unsure for the first time that night.

Face quirked his brow as he turned to face her. “I’d like to think I’m pretty open-minded to anything, so I’d say I’m pretty damn kinky.” His eyes drifted appreciatively over her curvaceous body. “Why? What do you have in mind exactly?”

Smiling, still uncertain about what his reaction would be to her suggestion, Kya turned onto her side and propped her head on her hand; across from her, Face copied her movements. “Have you ever let a woman fuck you?”

“What are you talking about? You and I just fucked, so I think the answer to that is pretty damn obvious.”

Shaking her head vehemently, Kya pressed her right hand to his chest and slowly ran it down the gorgeous tanned skin. “No. I mean...have you ever been fucked by a woman?” She waggled her eyebrows, hoping he would latch on to what she was saying without her having to explain anything.

Face’s eyes furrowed in confusion as he let her words sink in to his lust-addled brain and when he finally realized what she was hinting at, his eyes widened and he backed away a couple of inches. “You mean, like, have I ever let a woman fuck me in the ass? No, I haven’t done that! I’m not gay, you know!”

Kya sat up at his outburst, admiring the embarrassed flush that spread throughout his upper torso and into his cheeks. “It wouldn’t make you gay if you let a woman fuck you. Letting a man fuck you...that’s a bit of a different story, even if you liked women too.”

Face pulled his knees up to his chest and slung one arm over one knee as he stared incredulously at her, breathing raggedly. “You’re seriously asking me to let you fuck me?”

“I don’t think you would hate it. It’d be painful if it’s your first time...”

“Of course it would be my first time! Nothing in my lifetime has ever gone...up there! Except in the doctor’s office for those routine checks.” He shuddered dramatically.

“It’s supposed to be extremely pleasurable for a man if his prostate is struck correctly.”

“Yeah, I know that. You think I don’t know that? Shit.”

Kya nervously bit down on her bottom lip. She’d totally screwed this whole mission up, hadn’t she? Her boss was going to kill her. 

“I’m sorry,” she muttered softly and Face’s head shot back around to look at her. “It was just a suggestion. If you want to fuck me up the ass instead, I won’t protest.”

Face couldn’t help chuckling at that and he ran his hands down his face. He grew quiet as he thought over her suggestion and found, to his surprise, that he wasn’t totally put off at the idea. Anal sex was, he’d heard from many a gay friend of his, magnificent, especially if the person knew what they were doing and what they were looking for and where to look for it. And if he didn’t like it, he’d never have to do it again. And he was pretty sure Kya wouldn’t push him more than he was willing to go. 

Like he’d told her, he’d always considered himself open-minded and willing to try anything in the bedroom at least once. This was something he could honestly say he’d never tried before and the thought actually sent a frisson of heat surging through his body to settle heavily in his cock, which began to swell anew. If he didn’t give it a shot tonight, the thought would always be haunting the back of his mind, wondering if he would have liked it or not.

“Okay,” Face finally agreed, turning to fully face her. “I said I’m open-minded in bed and I am. I’ll do it.”

Kya’s eyes widened in surprise, but there was a sparkle in them that conveyed her pleasure at his agreement. “Really?”

Face nodded and moved forward to bring her into his arms. “Yes. It sounds...at least interesting, if nothing else.”

Surging forward, Kya caught up his lips with hers and kissed him passionately, hands threading through his thick hair as he fell backwards onto the bed with her on top of him. His hands trailed over her back, smoothing over her skin before falling to her ass and squeezing tightly.

After a minute of heavy groping, Kya pulled back to stare down into his deeply dilated eyes. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yes.” Face gently brushed some hair back behind her ear, cupping her cheek softly. “Especially now that you’ve put the idea into my head.”

Kya scooted away from him and slid off the bed, well aware of the way his eyes remained glued to her curvy naked form as she began to rifle through one of the drawers of the brown oak dresser. She finally found what she was looking for buried beneath several polo shirts of the man who actually lived here -- she’d snuck in about two days before to prepare for Face’s arrival -- and pulled it out, carrying it over to the bed in her right hand and watching in slight bemusement as his eyes widened comically.

“That’s fucking huge!” he exclaimed, eyes locked on the sapphire blue strap-on Kya held in her hand as she climbed back onto the bed with him. 

Kya couldn’t help laughing at Face’s boisterous exclamation. “It was actually one of the smaller ones in the store,” she explained. Her eyes fell to his impressive erection angling out from his body. “You’re much bigger.”

Face’s chest puffed out with pride, but his expression remained apprehensive. “Will it hurt?” He sounded like a girl, he knew it, but he couldn’t help it. His nerves tingled with both antsy anticipation and trepidation. 

“It might a little bit,” Kya admitted, saucily reaching across him to pull open the drawer on the nightstand table. “But I’ll try to prepare you as best as I can.”

Face suddenly laughed, his entire body relaxing, stiff muscles loosening. “Generally I’m the one saying that to women.”

Kya laughed, dangerously charmed by the man, and moved away from the table with a small bottle of flavored lube in her hand. 

“You do come prepared, don’t you?” Face asked, eyeballing the lube and the strap-on.

“If I don’t, I don’t come at all,” she replied, winking at him.

Face returned her grin, already feeling at ease with his decision to let her fuck him. She seemed to know what she was doing and he found himself growing more and more excited by the second. 

“Would you rather be on your back or on your knees for this?” Kya asked as she opened the bottle of lube and poured a generous amount into her palm.

Face gulped nervously. “Um, maybe I should try this on my knees first. If I see that thing coming at me, I may lose my nerve.”

The smile Kya sent him was enough to send his heart into rapid palpitations; the hell? “That’s what 'I' thought the first time I had sex.” She leaned forward, kissed him softly, and then helped him flip over onto his stomach before straightening out onto his knees. 

Face took a deep breath as Kya ran her left hand down along his spine, caressing him ever-so-gently, leaving a slight wet trail from the lube coating her fingers. When he felt her fingers slide along the crease between his cheeks, he stiffened once more.

“Relax,” Kya instructed him softly and he immediately did so. Something about her voice soothed him.

Face shuddered when the tips of her fingers came in contact with his entrance. She gently circled them around the puckered hole, waiting for him to exhale before she pushed in the tip of her index finger. Face whimpered, but it wasn’t a sound of pain. He just wasn’t accustomed to the alien pressure invading his body.

“You okay?” Kya asked, pausing in her movements. 

“Yes. Let’s do this. I want more.”

“Are you ready for more? Can you handle more?”

Face growled at her over his shoulder. How dare she question the Faceman. “I can handle anything, baby.”

Smirking, Kya pressed in another finger and pushed them in deep, feeling him tighten around them. “You sure? It’s okay to admit when you can’t. I won’t think any less of you.”

Growling once more, Face forcefully pushed himself back onto her exploring fingers, jerking madly when this caused her fingers to brush across the small gland of his prostate. “Holy fuck!” he shouted and he did it again, bright white light flooding his vision momentarily. 

Kya smiled almost affectionately and hooked her fingers around that particular area, taking note of exactly where it was so she would know the spot to aim for when she was thrusting into him. Face whined in pleasure, hands fisting into the sheets as he struggled to keep from coming. Sensing his dilemma, Kya reached around to roughly grip the base of his cock, squeezing warningly when he started to thrust into her grip. She added a third finger to him and scissored them apart, purposely avoiding that little pleasurable chestnut in his rectum though he pestered her to strike it again for him. 

When she removed her fingers, Face actually whined in protest and hintingly pushed his ass back at her. Kya laughed and smacked his ass in warning before settling back onto her knees and reaching out for her strap-on. She wrapped the belt around her hips and clicked it into place, locating the small button that would turn on the vibrator portion that would be placed against her clit for later access. She squirted some more lube onto her fingers and eased them over the head of the strap-on, slicking it up for penetration. Once that was completed, she scooted forward, braced her hands on his hips, and lined herself up.

“You ready?” she asked, though she could feel his body trembling from anticipation beneath her.

“More than fucking ready,” Face replied in the huskiest voice she’d heard him use all night. It was more than sexy and she felt herself start to drip just at the sound of it. “Fuck me.”

Biting down nervously on her bottom lip, Kya inched forward, the head of the strap-on slowly sliding into Face’s tight body. He grunted at the intrusion, but eagerly pressed back against her, taking in more than half of the plastic shaft in one push. 

Sweat beaded heavily on Face’s forehead, but he needed more. This wasn’t enough. How the hell could this not be enough? “I need more,” he informed Kya over his shoulder, glancing back at her and admiring the way she looked pressing into him from behind, the light from above highlighting her beautiful bosom.

“I bet you do.” 

Saying no more, Kya continued pressing forward until the strap-on was fully buried in Face’s ass. She couldn’t believe how aroused she found herself as she stared at the toy buried deeply inside this man, how hot and strangely erotic it was. 

“You look really hot like this,” she told him, feeling his inner muscles clutch tightly at the strap-on. "How are you feeling?"

“God, it’s so good,” Face whimpered. “It hurts, but it’s so good. I never thought it would be this fucking good.” He reached around behind him and squeezed her right buttock. “And I want you to stop taking it easy and get to fucking me the right way.”

“Whatever you want.”

Kya started to pull back until just the very tip of the strap-on rested inside his ass and then she forcefully slammed back into him. He howled loudly and braced his hands against the headboard, holding on tightly as she pounded him as hard and fast as he’d pounded her earlier. She remembered exactly where it was he really wanted her to hit and she tilted her hips slightly to the right and thrust, striking that gland perfectly and sending Face toppling namesake-first into the pillows as he bellowed and cried with the intensity of the pleasure rocketing through his body.

Without missing a beat, Kya reached down and flicked on the small vibrating button that rested against her swollen clit and she moaned, legs spreading a bit wider as she slammed back into Face’s tight body. His groan mingled with hers as she discovered that the faster she pumped, the more pressure the vibrating little ring put on her clit. She was so close, but she wanted to see Face come first, so she leaned forward and wrapped her left fist around his pulsing cock. Face gurgled in pleasant surprise and instantly came, spurting all he had into her palm while she cried out behind him and stilled, allowing her body to shake violently as it clenched and unclenched with her brutal orgasm.

They were both whimpering slightly as Kya slowly withdrew. She unclipped the belt of the strap-on and threw it off somewhere onto the floor before she moved forward and collapsed next to Face at the head of the bed. She jumped in surprise when Face reached out with his right arm and hauled her to his side, nuzzling into her neck as he softly murmured into her ear how this had been the greatest night of sex of his life.

Giggling, Kya couldn’t help snuggling into his side and closing her eyes for an hour or two of restful sleep.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Face wakes up to find out he's been played.

Kya blew out a deep breath and twisted her still damp hair up into a messy ponytail as she quietly strolled back into the bedroom. She paused for a moment to take in the beauty of the man still asleep on the queen-sized bed. An unfamiliar ache pounded against her ribcage and she realized that she was disappointed that she had to leave him. Especially handcuffed to the bed, as they could have had so much fun with that if she was able to stick around. (She’d pulled out her official set of silver handcuffs from her purse when she’d woken and had immediately latched his right wrist to the right bedpost just in case he woke up while she was digging through his pants for the key to his rented SUV, where she knew he’d hidden some vital information that her boss needed urgently.)

Sighing almost despondently, Kya leaned over the side of the bed, unable to resist the temptation to run her hand gently down along his smooth, rugged abdomen. She froze when he started to shift, sighing pleasantly in his sleep, eyes remaining shut. Kya smiled affectionately and removed her hand to place the note she’d written for him on the pillow next to his head so he’d be sure to see it and was sure he'd be able to grab it. 

Reaching the door to the bedroom, Kya took one last look back at the charming conman who’d been sent out to con her -- instead getting conned himself -- and then walked out. 

*********

Face moaned softly as sunlight infiltrated his eyes behind his closed eyelids and he lifted his right arm to rub the sleep away. Or, at least, he tried to. But when he moved his arm, he was chagrined to discover that it was latched to something and he couldn’t jerk it away, no matter how hard he tried.

Eyes flying open, Face glanced up to his right and discovered that his right wrist was shackled to a bedpost.

“What the fuck?” Glancing around, Face took note of the unfamiliar surroundings as the events of the night before slowly seeped back into his conscious memory. The recon mission Hannibal had sent him out on, the woman he had to pick up and seduce for the information in her possession, the beauty of the mark he was out for stunning him completely, the unbelievable sex....

But she was gone. There was not a trace of evidence showing that she had ever been there, but Face knew she had. The ache in his backside -- he felt himself blushing heavily at the reminder of the exquisite pleasure he’d found in her arms -- was glaring proof of that. 

“Little bitch ran out on me,” Face grumbled to himself. “It was supposed to be the other fucking way around.”

As he glanced around in search of a small pin or penny or something to break the cuff loose from his wrist, his eyes fell on the small piece of folded white stationery that rested on the empty pillow next to him. His eyes narrowing suspiciously, Face reluctantly reached out with his left hand and grabbed it. He unfolded it as quickly as he could with one hand, lips pursing with each written word. 

In the note, Kya explained to him her plan of luring him into bed with the pretense of being unaware of his own intentions of stealing from her. She went on to say she’d been willing to allow him to get away with taking the information she’d had in her purse, but because he’d been so worn out from their vigorous distractive techniques, she’d just taken what she needed from him and left. In the post script, she told him she’d never enjoyed a job more than she had last night and hoped he’d enjoyed himself as well, despite the fact that he would now, undoubtedly, hate her.

Grumbling, Face crumpled the paper into a ball and threw it across the room. How could this fucking be? He, the master of all scam artists, had been thoroughly and effectively scammed. By a small brunette with gorgeous legs. He should have suspected that she wasn’t all she claimed to be -- these days, who was? -- but he’d been too entranced, too blinded by the lust consuming him, to even consider the possibility. 

Although...would he even have been able to spot her tell? She’d put on a fantastic show last night, that was for sure. He knew she hadn’t been faking anything once he’d gotten her out of her clothes, however. That was something he’d have been able to sense right away. But no; she’d wanted him just as badly as he’d wanted her.

Well, she’d been right about one thing: he could honestly say he now couldn’t stand the woman. If he ever saw her again... God only knew what he would do to her.

*********

Kya tossed the papers she’d stolen from Face’s rental car onto her boss’s desk. She ignored the look of surprise on Kevin Sullenberg’s face as he reached out carefully and plucked the file from the desktop. He opened it up, eyes looking up every now and then at Kya, as he skimmed all the information he needed. Then, with a satisfied grin, he slammed the file shut and pushed it off to the side.

“I must say, Kya, I wasn’t entirely sure you could pull off the scam,” Kevin admitted. “This guy Face is a most difficult man to pull the wool over his eyes.”

“Yes, he is,” Kya replied, pleased with herself that she had been able to do so. 

“I’m sorry you had to go about it the way you did.”

“I’m not,” she automatically replied and then she felt her cheeks flaming when Kevin quirked one eyebrow into the air. “What did you need the information for anyway?”

Kevin sighed. “I’m afraid that’s classified information, Kya.”

Kya frowned noticeably. “I’m your second-in-command, Kevin, and I risked a lot by getting that info for you. I think I have a right to know what that file contains and how it’s going to be useful to you.”

Kevin leaned forward on the desk, eyes flashing with a mixture of warning and something else Kya couldn’t identify. “Kya, just let this go. Let’s just say that what is in this file is really going to make our lives a hell of a lot easier.”

Kya’s eyes narrowed and she knew Kevin wouldn’t tell her any more than that. But she had to know. She’d risked too much last night to just pretend she was okay with not knowing. But she was smart, so she would wait until Kevin was out with the rest of their team later that night for their annual boys’ night before she snuck back in to take a look at the file.

*********

Hannibal struggled valiantly to contain his laughter as Face, shame-faced, explained to the team -- once he’d finally returned after having escaped from the handcuffs with a small paperclip he’d found on the dresser next to the bed -- how he’d lost the file that had been securely hidden within a portable safe in the rental car in the front compartment between the seats. He was staring at the ground as he told of the way the woman had managed to get past his own defenses and worm her way to the information it had taken Face himself nearly a month to acquire.

Murdock interrupted with a hand waving wildly through the air. “Are you tellin’ us that the famous Faceman, the scammer of all scammers, got scammed?”

Face glowered at the pilot. “That’s what I’m saying, Murdock.”

There was a brief stunned silence in the room before three grown men, excluding Face, began to laugh uproariously. Face sat back in his chair, folded his arms over his muscular chest, and fumed silently as he annoyingly waited for the others to calm down and collect themselves.

Once they had, Hannibal leaned forward over the small dining room table located in the small kitchen nook of the apartment Face had scammed for them two days ago. “So, I take it then that you were unsuccessful in your mission, Lieutenant?”

Face flushed in embarrassment and didn’t verbally reply.

Hannibal leaned back in his chair. “Well, that’s a first.” 

“Was it worth it?” Murdock asked, still grinning from ear to ear. “Did ya at least have fun while failing?”

Face glared at Murdock while Hannibal and BA snickered. “I didn’t ‘fail’ persay. And it’s not funny, by the way!”

“Yes, it is,” BA replied, the entire kitchen table shaking with the force of his laughter. “We’re used to Murdock screwing up, but not you, pretty boy.”

Murdock frowned at that statement. “Hey! I don’t screw up that often.”

“Only when Billy runs off or there’s a new toy to be tested out or...”

“Okay, okay!” Murdock appeared embarrassed by BA’s examples, which cheered Face up a little bit.

Hannibal leaned forward on the table and folded his hands. “Well, what are you going to do about this, Face?”

“What can I do? I know we need to get the file back, but I can’t face her again, boss. I just can’t. Not knowing how easily she bested me.”

Murdock and BA sniggered some more.

“Fuck off,” Face groused at the two.

“You may not have to face her again, kid,” Hannibal replied, still grinning widely in amusement at Face’s uneasiness. “But it will be you who has to retrieve that information. The man whose file it is is a very dangerous man and he needs to be apprehended immediately. Before he hurts more innocent women.”

*********

Biting harshly down on her lower to keep from crying out in pain, Kya yanked her hand out from where she’d accidentally slammed it between the door and the wall. She shook it out once it was free and then proceeded to stroll silently into Kevin’s office. She took a paranoid glance around her before slipping all the way in to the dark recesses of Kevin’s office, emphatically locking the door behind her.

When she reached the desk, she was surprised to see that Kevin had left the file sitting directly on top of the desk in plain sight for anybody to see. She took another safe glance around before she opened the file, eyes studiously scanning the page before her.

Gasping in shock, Kya fell back onto the chair in front of the desk, nearly missing and falling to the floor instead. The file she’d stolen from the man who’d stolen it from Kevin was Kevin’s own personal file, revealing the fact that he moonlighted in the sex trade, selling women and underage girls to drug lords and mafia members in other countries. He’d been locked in prison several years ago for the possession of cocaine, but hadn’t been recognized for all of his truly heinous crimes.

“My god,” Kya whispered, heart pounding with sudden fear and betrayal. No wonder Kevin hadn’t wanted her to get a look at the file.

What was she going to do with this information? Kevin had looked after her like she was his own child or even a much younger little sister. They’d laughed together, drank together, jumped in front of bullets for each other. How could such a deep, darker side to the man have lurked beneath that cheerful outer exterior? How could she have been so blind? She hadn’t suspected a thing. She’d never known he could be such a fantastic actor.

She wondered if the others knew about this, if they were a part of his woman-smuggling life as well. Which brought another question to light: why hadn’t Kevin tried to sell her into sexual captivity?

Kya jumped when a meaty hand fell upon her right shoulder and she jerked her head up, paling when her gaze locked with that of Kevin’s. His jade green eyes were blown wide with fury and his breathing was heavily labored as he glared down at her. 

His voice as he spoke down to her was the coldest, most frightening voice she had ever heard in her life and she had heard some scary voice tones in her time. “I told you to stay away from the file.”

Kevin reached down before Kya had time to even think of defending herself and gripped her hair roughly. She yelped in pain and immediately began to struggle.

“You were like a daughter to me.” Without warning, Kevin slammed her head against the edge of the desk, drawing instant blood. 

Pain blinded Kya momentarily before the jerking of her hair yanked her head back, giving her new pain to focus on. She felt a slight trickle of blood slip down the right side of her face as she was forced up to her feet. 

“Ungrateful bitch.” Kevin’s grip was unrelenting as he tossed her against the metal filing cabinet. “I went out of my way to make this team a home to you, a family. I kept you with us instead of delivering you to my buddies in South America like I did with the rest of my girls.”

That statement brought Kya out of her shock and she straightened her spine insistently, gaining ahold of her bearings. She was trained for this sort of attack and there was no way he was going to get in any more free shots at her just because he’d caught her off-guard.

“Yeah,” Kya sneered. “I was wondering about that. What, were you hoping I’d willingly go to your bed?”

“I just told you that you were like a daughter to me! Do you think I would take my own daughter to bed?”

“After what I just learned about you? It wouldn’t surprise me.”

Kevin swung out at her, but Kya was ready for him this time. She launched her own attack when his fist collided with the filing cabinet instead of her head, throwing her head into his port-bellied stomach and sending him crashing to the floor. His head smacked against the tiled floor hard and he was stunned enough for Kya to get in three good punches to his face and nose. 

Coming back to his senses, Kevin growled and used his body weight to throw Kya onto her back on the floor and he immediately fell over her to prevent her being able to attack again. He slammed his fist down on the floor directly next to her head, causing her struggles to cease. 

“I can’t let this get out,” Kevin rasped down at her as he ‘affectionately’ brushed some hair behind her ear. “I’m sure you understand why.”

“You bastard!” Kya cried out, forcing herself to fight back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. “How could you do what you did? How could you sell all those innocent women and children? Why would you do it?”

Kevin shrugged; Kya couldn’t see an ounce of remorse in his eyes. “Gotta make a living somehow.”

“And your job here?”

“Not enough money and not satisfying enough. With my woman dealing, I can have my pick of any gorgeous woman before she’s put out on the market.”

Kya felt bile rise up in her throat and forcefully swallowed it back. “You sicken me.”

Kevin sighed and stared off at the opposite wall. “Sometimes I sicken myself.” He shrugged nonchalantly. “Eh.” He stood to his feet and then hauled Kya to hers. “Now I have no choice but to get rid of you.” His eyes were full of malice as they stared down at her. “To sell you to the absolute lowest bidder and get you away as soon as possible. Before any of this can leak out.”

Kya blanched at his words and struggled against his hold, but all it succeeded in doing was getting her head slammed into the wall on the way out of the office, knocking her out cold instantly.


	3. Chapter Three

“Any luck retrieving that file?” Murdock asked Face as the tired-looking conman stumbled into the kitchen several days later. There were slight circles beneath his eyes as he collapsed at the kitchen table and rubbed at his weary face.

“No. And that woman... I had no luck in tracking her down. It’s like she and the rest of her team have disappeared off the face of the planet.”

“Well, that ain’t surprisin’. Figured she’d wanna hightail it out of here after stealin’ from the famous Faceman.”

Face ran an open palm over his mouth, clearly aggravated. “Hannibal’s gonna kill me.”

“Ah, lighten up, Facey. This is the first time you’ve ever screwed up a case. Well, I guess that ain’t entirely true. If it didn’t involve a woman, I’d say it was the first time you screwed up. But since it does involve a woman...”

“All right, Murdock, I get it!” Face groused. He wasn’t quite sure what was annoying him more at that particular moment: the fact that he couldn’t get ahold of that damn file or the fact that he couldn’t erase Kya from his mind. He hadn’t been lying when he’d told her it was the best sex of his life. No sex before -- and he was pretty damn certain that no sex after -- could ever compare.

*********

Kya shivered beneath the cold AC blowing down on her in the sparse bedroom Kevin had been keeping her locked up in for the last four days. They were in a remote, rundown apartment building just on the outskirts of LA and she had no way of getting out of here without Kevin noticing. She knew he camped outside the bedroom as he tried to find someone who was willing to buy a woman at the low price he was offering for her and when he left to get some food or moonlight (or daylight, as the case may be) as an innocent government employee, he would tie her to the headboard. 

‘There has to be a way out of here,’ Kya thought to herself as she jerked on the ropes holding her imprisoned. ‘I’ve gotten out of worse than this before.’

Inhaling a deep, heavy breath, Kya gave one mighty hard yank on the rope tied around her left hand, surprised when it gave way right away; clearly rope-tying was not Kevin’s forte. She slipped her hand from the loosened material and then used that free hand to untie the other rope. 

‘Still never learned how to properly tie a knot,’ she thought to herself in bemusement as she slipped quietly off the bed. For all she knew, he was right outside the room at that moment. She didn’t want to alert him to the fact that she was now free and loose.

Tip-toeing as silently as she could to the bedroom door, Kya pressed her ear to the wooden frame and listened for a good full minute for any signs of movement. Hearing none, she slowly turned the knob on the door, which Kevin hadn’t thought to lock since she’d been tied to the bed. She grabbed a heavy book from the nearby dresser just in case she was ambushed and made her way out into the living room. Glancing around, she slowly moved over to the coffee table where hundreds of papers were scattered carelessly along the hard wood surface. When she reached the table, her eyes zeroed in on a certain folder that stood out amongst the rest of the scattered documents on the table.

“Are you kidding me?” Kya whispered as she leaned down to pick up the manila folder. She flipped open the folder and shuffled through the papers inside. “How could Kevin be so stupid as to leave his file here for anyone to nab? Was he that certain that I wouldn’t get free?” She shook her head at her former role model’s idiocy.

Biting down into her bottom lip, Kya glanced around the room until her eyes landed on a copy machine/fax and printer machine. She grinned and headed towards it. Kevin would be pissed enough that she had escaped, but if she’d taken off with his file, he’d never stop searching for her. She had to leave it in order to make him think that she’d only wanted to get away with her life and her ‘virtue intact,’ such as it were. Maybe he wouldn’t come after her after he discovered that she hadn’t taken the file. Who was going to believe her about his job-on-the-side without any proof of his actions, after all? It was a long shot, but infinitely better than no shot at all.

Kya was quick to make photocopies of every single page and then placed them neatly back into the folder. She set the folder exactly in the same spot and position she had found it on the coffee table -- not that Kevin would have noticed if it was off by an inch or two, but she couldn’t be too careful -- and then tucked the papers into her pants and made her way out of the apartment and then the building itself. 

Now she would search out the best man she knew who would believe her story and help her back it up and send Kevin to prison in any way necessary: Colonel Hannibal Smith. 

*********

Disguised as an elderly Chinese man -- complete with tan skin and thin mustache -- Hannibal glanced around the semi-crowded restaurant until he spotted the woman who’d called him less than half a day ago. She’d claimed she had information he wanted, information regarding Kevin Sullenberg. When he’d hung up the phone, Hannibal had known she could only be the woman who had swindled Face out of the file he’d kept hidden in a not-so-great hiding spot in his rented vehicle. 

‘Face could have done a much better job at hiding that file,’ Hannibal thought to himself with a slight head shake as he made his way to where the highly attractive woman sat, looking around her surroundings apprehensively. It was not a wonder Face had gotten so off-track in his mission that night with a woman who looked this beautiful. 

The woman jumped when he plopped down into the empty seat across from her and he couldn’t help noticing the way her hands shook slightly or the way her eyes were puffy and slightly red, a clear indication she’d been crying.

“Kya?” Hannibal asked, though he knew very well who she was. 

“Hannibal?”

Hannibal quirked a small smile at the fact that she could see right through his disguise. Under normal circumstances, this would prove to be problematic indeed. But Hannibal had a plan brewing in his mind, as he always did, and he didn’t mind her ability to recognize him under all the heavy make-up he wore.

“You have the file I requested?” Hannibal asked as he pulled a cigar out of his pocket and lit it.

Kya nodded and silently slid the file forward.

Puffing heavily on his cigar, Hannibal picked up the file, opened it, and thoroughly examined the papers inside. After two minutes of quickly scanning every page, Hannibal closed the file and set it aside. He leaned forward onto the table to lower his voice as he spoke to Kya.

“Why are you turning on your friend, your leader this way?” was the first question out of his mouth. Betrayal wasn’t something Hannibal took lightly as he’d experienced it firsthand.

Kya lifted her chin defiantly. “I didn’t turn on him. He was the one who betrayed me. I did believe he was my friend and I respected him, looked up to him. When I stole this file from your man Face...I admit I was curious about why Kevin was so desperate to have it. I had to sneak into his office to peek at the file. I got caught and then locked up and beaten for the new information I had. He was going to sell me to the lowest bidder he could find, but I managed to sneak away.”

Hannibal nodded along, impressed at the stoic way she described her actions and concerned about the dark bruising along her right eye and jawline. She clearly wasn’t making up this story about being locked up and beaten and he had a feeling she was being truthful about not knowing anything about his woman trafficking either.

“Aren’t you worried that he’ll come after you even harder now that you’ve stolen the file again?”

“I don’t think he’ll see any reason to. That file you’re holding is a copy of the original. I had just enough time to copy all the pages before I got away. He’ll be annoyed that I escaped and may try to come after me, but he’ll only half-ass it because I won’t have any proof of his illegal activities. He believes his word would be greater than mine in regards to his actions and I have no doubt it would be.”

To say Hannibal was impressed was an understatement. He’d never met a woman so cunning, so intelligent. 

“Well, Miss...Kya, is it?” He damn well knew her name.

“That’s right.”

“You haven’t hired the A-Team. We won’t work for you.”

Kya’s eyes narrowed angrily. “Why not? I got you the information I stole from you and then some.”

Hannibal smiled as he leaned back in his chair. “Because I’m offering you a place on our team.”

Kya’s eyes widened in surprise.

“We could use another member as witty and sneaky as you. And anyone who can best Face in regards to scamming... Well, that’s someone I want on my side.”

“Really?”

“Really. And as a part of our team, naturally, you’ll be under our protection. Sullenberg tries to come after you, he has to go through us.”

Kya bit down on her bottom lip thoughtfully. “Will the rest of your team be okay with a woman joining their team?”

“You specifically mean Face?”

Kya shrugged silently.

“I doubt he’ll be too thrilled about it in the beginning, but he’ll come around. He usually does. The others definitely won’t have a problem with it. Both have been complaining about not having any pretty women around.”

Kya smiled at that.

“But Face... You really humiliated him.”

“That wasn’t my intention.”

“I’m aware of that. But in Face’s eyes, a woman who is wittier than he is is something to be feared. He’s a bit dated in some of his views of women, I’m afraid.”

“Well, I’ll be on my very best behavior. He’ll see I’m not as bad as he thinks I am.”

“Not when you’re on his side, at least. I’d certainly hate to be at odds with you.”

“You flatter me too much, Hannibal.”

Hannibal smiled as he stood to his feet, inciting Kya to stand to hers as well. “You deserve to be flattered. Now, let’s get the hell out of this place. It’s really becoming far too crowded for my liking.”


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the team meets Kya.

Face yawned widely as he walked out of his bedroom, hair rumpled and chin covered in early morning stubble. He’d shower and shave as soon as he had gulped down a decent cup of coffee. 

“Morning, Hannibal,” he mumbled incoherently as he stumbled almost drunkenly into the kitchen. He was so absentminded at the moment that it took him about three double-takes to realize that Hannibal wasn’t sitting at the table alone. 

‘Huh,’ Face thought to himself. ‘Hannibal never brings women home. He always goes back to their place. This one must be quite a looker if she managed to talk him into letting her come back with him.’

Finished stirring his sugar and creamer into the mug, Face turned to get a look at the woman’s profile and promptly started choking on the coffee he’d just sipped from. He set the mug on the counter before it dropped and shattered into a thousand pieces as he hacked up a lung.

Finally the coughing turned into wheezes and Face grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and gulped a quarter of it down. Praying he’d been hallucinating, Face turned around once more only to see that he hadn’t been seeing things. The woman who had scammed him with sex -- the best sex of his life, he conceded silently -- was sitting across the kitchen table from his colonel.

“Face...” Hannibal began, but Face promptly interrupted him.

“Don’t tell me she managed to scam the great Hannibal Smith too,” Face grit out angrily, barely restraining himself from punching the nearby cabinet. “She get you into bed too, Colonel? Didn’t think you were that easy.”

“That’s enough, Lieutenant!” Hannibal barked and Face immediately shut up.

“Wow. Can you teach me how to do that for future reference?” Kya asked, apprehension mixed with amusement in her sparkling blue-gray eyes.

“‘Future reference?’ What, do you think you’ll be sticking around after what you did?”

Kya exchanged a silent look with Hannibal.

Face frowned. “Hannibal?”

No response.

“Hannibal, what the hell is going on?”

Hannibal sighed. “Kya, I think I’m going to need to talk to Face alone for a few minutes.”

Nodding, Kya stood to her feet, briefly glanced in Face’s seething direction, and then walked out of the kitchen.

Once Kya was out of sight -- Face didn’t care if she was still within earshot --Face lashed out at Hannibal. “What the fuck are you thinking, boss? What is that...that woman doing here?” He said ‘woman’ as though the word itself disgusted him.

“Face, you’re not going to like what I’m going to have to say.”

“How did you get her to hand the file over? For that matter, how did you even find her?”

“Do you really want the answers, Face, or do you just want to continue ranting?”

Huffing, Face reluctantly took a seat at the table and leaned forward expectantly. 

Deliberately keeping Face dangling on a string of curiosity, Hannibal pulled a cigar from his vest pocket, popped it into his mouth, and then lit it. He took several pulls of it and then blew the smoke out in a ring into Face’s face. Face scrunched his face up and began to cough.

“Hannibal, instead of shortening my life considerably, could you please tell me what’s going on?”

“Kya’s a part of the team now.”

Face’s eyes bulged and if his namesake got any redder, Hannibal would start to worry he had skin cancer. “She’s WHAT?!”

“Face, calm down.”

Face shot to his feet and furiously began to pace the floor. “Why, Hannibal? Why would you do this to me?”

“Not everything is about you, Lieutenant.”

“That woman is a fucking menace, Boss, a damn menace!”

“What, because she swindled you? Because she was smart enough to out-scam even the great and holy Templeton Peck?”

Face glared at Hannibal. “She was working for the guy we were trying to nail! She’s one of the bad guys!”

“Actually, she’s not. She didn’t know who she was working for and the second she found out, he beat her and locked her up until she managed to escape.”

Face softened only slightly. “He beat her?” 

Hannibal nodded quietly, well aware of Face’s hatred for men who beat up women. Even a woman Face claimed to hate. “The person she trusted most in the world turned out to be an underground sex dealer. Of course he wouldn’t want her getting out and revealing him for what he is.”

“Why didn’t he sell her?”

“Don’t know. Guess he grew fond of her when he got to know her. But as soon as she found out who he really was, that’s exactly what he was going to do.”

A cold chill crept down Face’s spine. “Oh.”

“I know you’re not her biggest fan, Face. But she’s going to be with the team from hence forward. I could use someone who can scam as good as you. Better even.”

Face scowled at the last statement.

“Because not all men we need to seduce information out of are gay.”

Face opened his mouth, but Hannibal quickly cut him off.

“And don’t go claiming again that you can turn any man gay for a night. You can’t; not even with your looks and charm.”

“I’ve done it before. It wasn’t pleasant either. I do not like having to kiss men.”

“Another reason Kya will be such a convenient addition to the team.”

Face begrudgingly accepted that truth. “I still don’t like it.”

“You don’t have to like it. But I don’t want you causing any trouble for the rest of us.”

Scowling, Face stood to his feet. “I’ll do my best, but I can’t promise to be nice all the time.”

As he was heading out of the kitchen, Hannibal called out to him.

“Oh, and Face?”

Face turned to look at Hannibal. 

“No team fraternization.” Hannibal grinned around his cigar as Face sneered and stomped away. 

* * * * * * * * *

Kya was leaning against the arm of the couch when Face came storming out of the kitchen, expression fierce yet resigned. She leapt to her feet to intercept him before he disappeared up the stairs. The expression on his face when he looked at her intimidated her, but she straightened her spine, determined to hash this out.

“Don’t blame Hannibal for this. I’m the one who came to him. If it’s really going to be too much for you, I don’t have to join the team. I gave Hannibal what I’d sought him out for. I don’t need to do more than that.”

Face shook her hand off him, ignoring the sudden flare of lust that speared through him at her scorching touch. “Don’t be stupid,” he groused, secretly delighting in the way her pupils dilated in annoyance. “This is a great opportunity for you. Hannibal never offers a place on his team to anyone. And since he offered one to you, you had to have made an indelible impression on him. But you swindled me...”

“Well, I wouldn’t say as I actually swindled you.”

Face glared at her and she abruptly stopped talking. 

“You tricked me --”

Kya couldn’t hold her tongue, as it turned out. “Oh, and like you weren’t doing the exact same thing? You haven’t done that same thing to hundreds of women and men? You’re just mad because you’ve never been on the receiving end of things before!”

Face immediately flushed red and he had to stare at the wall next to his head in an effort to ease the sudden burning in his cheeks.

Kya smirked briefly, but continued her rant. “And I don’t expect you to ever like me or accept me or be my best friend. I do, however, expect you to grow the fuck up, act like an adult, and treat me like an equal. Not some shit you just wiped off the bottom of your shoe.”

Nostrils flaring, Face turned icy eyes to her, hoping like hell she couldn’t see his hard-on through his thick blue flannel robe. 

“We’re teammates now, Face.” 

She said his name with such contempt it almost made Face flinch. Almost. 

“Deal with it. You play nice, I’ll play nice. I’m going to try to make up for what I did to you in any way I can, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to let you walk all over me.”

She spun on her heel and marched back into the kitchen to re-join Hannibal, unaware of the heavy lusted gaze that followed after her. 

* * * * * * * * *

“That’s her?” Murdock whispered to BA half an hour later, perched on the other man’s back as they crouched in the kitchen to get a good view of Hannibal and their new teammate in the living room. Murdock had to lean out over BA’s shoulder to see.

“No, man, that’s Hannibal’s younger sister!” BA shot back in annoyance. “Of course that’s her, fool! Now get off my back.”

Murdock ignored the order. “I knew Face could only be swindled by the prettiest of women.” He toppled suddenly and then lost his balance, flying forward over BA’s shoulders to land just outside the kitchen with a loud crash.

Kya and Hannibal shot to their feet, Hannibal automatically going for his gun and then withdrawing when Murdock sheepishly stood up to brush himself off. 

“You must be Murdock and BA.” Kya stepped forward, smiling widely as she held her hand out for Murdock to shake. He eyed it warily for half a second before he grabbed it and shook, his own face splitting in a large grin.

“I’ve been wantin’ to meet you for days! It takes an extremely cunning woman to get the better of Faceman!”

“Well, I’m glad I managed to amuse one of you. Does that mean you’re...you’re okay with me joining the team?”

“A' course I am! I ain’t the one you lured you into bed.” He frowned suddenly and then pouted. “Why ain’t I ever the one gettin’ lured into bed?”

Kya smiled -- already charmed by the adorableness of this man before her -- and reached out to gently stroke his jaw. He jerked in surprise, but didn’t pull away. “I bet it’s because you’re too sweet for anyone to want to take advantage of.”

Murdock blushed and looked down at the floor, shuffling his feet shyly.

BA approached Kya then and shook her hand harder than he’d intended, causing her to lose her balance and stumble headfirst into his stomach. He apologized quickly and helped her straighten up.

“I been wanting to meet you too,” he muttered in a gruff voice. “I love teasing the Faceman and now we can do it together.”

“Eh, you’ll probably have to do that on your own. I’m just going to try and earn his trust before I’m comfortable enough acting like we’re friends.”

Murdock waved his hand through the air. “Eh, Facey’ll get over it. He always gets over things when there’s a beautiful woman involved. Especially one he says was the best sex he ever...”

“Murdock!”

Murdock jumped at the barking tone of Face’s voice and they all turned to see him standing at the bottom of the stairs, nostrils flaring in annoyance at the fact that they were all discussing him behind his back. Murdock flushed and ducked his head, embarrassed. 

But not as embarrassed as Face, though he refused to let it show. “I’d appreciate it if you guys wouldn’t talk about me behind my back.”

Kya, still hesitant around him, quickly decided the best way to work around that was to tease him along with the rest of the team. She smirked as she turned to BA. “I guess he’d rather we talk about him in front of his face.”

Both BA and Murdock burst out laughing, ignoring the scowl of frustration on Face’s namesake. 

“Is he always so insecure and paranoid?” she went on, eyes briefly darting over to him.

“Stop it!” Face cried and three pairs of eyes turned to him. “Stop talking about me...period!” He turned fierce blue eyes to Kya, but she didn’t quake in her boots as much as he wanted her to. “And I am not insecure and paranoid, not that I have to explain that to you!”

Kya folded her arms over her chest and furrowed her eyebrows. “Then why are you?”

Face grit his teeth together. “You...I...you are the most annoying, bitchiest woman in the world!”

Murdock frowned in disapproval and even BA looked slightly aggrieved. “Facey, that ain’t nice.”

“It’s okay, Murdock,” Kya said without removing her eyes from Face’s. “You’re being ridiculous, Face. Have you met every woman in the world?”

Murdock laughed outright at that smart aleck remark, ignoring the ice cold glare Face sent him.

“Get over yourself, Princess,” Kya remarked. “I’m not gonna waste another second of my time talking about you and pumping up your ego trying a bunch of different ways to reassure you that I am on your side now.” She straightened her spine and marched past him, pausing briefly with a small smirk playing about the corners of her mouth as she turned back to say, “Oh, and I’m flattered to be labeled as the best sex you’ve ever had.”


End file.
